disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Emperor's New Groove
The Emperor's New Groove (El Emperador y sus Locuras en España y Las Locuras del Emperador en Latinoamérica) es una película del año 2000 dirigida por Mark Dindal. Trama Kuzco es un joven emperador Inca, arrogante y egocéntrico que vive bajo el lema de "soy el centro del mundo". Pero su consejera Yzma desea ser emperatriz y convierte en llama a Kuzco. Abandonado en la selva, se desespera y encuentra a Pacha, un bondadoso campesino que Kuzco lo ve malvado por no dejar que él construya una piscina gigante en la colina donde él vive. Y sus esperanzas de volver a gobernar dependen de Pacha. Personajes * Emperador Kuzco, un joven de 18 años de edad, sarcástico, emperador del Imperio Inca. Al principio es narcisista y no presta atención a las necesidades de los demás. Sin embargo, después de haber sido transformado en una llama y la vinculación con Pacha, se convierte en una mejor persona. * Pacha, un líder de pueblo. Se hace amigo de Kuzco y confía en él a pesar de su egoísmo. * Yzma, Consejera de Kuzco que afirma que "prácticamente lo crió". Ella es descrita por un miembro del pueblo de Pacha como "scary beyond all reason" (Fea con F de Foca en latinoamérica). Planea derrocar y matar a Kuzco, para poder convertirse en emperatriz del Imperio Inca. * Kronk Pepikrankenitz, hombre de confianza de pocas luces y muscular de Yzma. A pesar de trabajar con Yzma, que es muy agradable y amable con los extraños. Kronk es un talentoso chef y tiene la capacidad de hablar con ardillas. Sus dilemas morales se manifiestan en un ángel y demonio en sus hombros. * Chicha, la esposa embarazada de Pacha. * Chaca y Tipo, los niños pequeños de Pacha. * Bucky la ardilla, compañero de Kronk con quien tiene un encuentro desagradable con Kuzco y no le agrada para nada Yzma. * The Guy Song, conductor de la canción tema de personal de Kuzco.. * Rudy, un anciano tirado fuera del castillo de Kuzco. En la secuela su nombre se revela.. Premios y Reconocimientos * Annie (2002) ** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Character Animation ** Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Feature Production ** Outstanding Individual Achievement for a Song in an Animated Production * Artios ** Best Casting for Animated Voiceover - Feature Film * BFCA Award ** Best Song * Bogey Award Además, tuvo diversas candidaturas a otros premios entre los que destaca el Óscar a la Mejor canción por My Funny Friend and Me. Curiosidades * Es la película animada de Disney con menos canciones (sin contar las que no tienen). Sólo hay dos canciónes. Galería emperors_new_groove_ver1_xlg.jpg emperors_new_groove_ver3_xlg.jpg emperors_new_groove_ver4_xlg.jpg emperors_new_groove_ver5_xlg.jpg emperors_new_groove_ver6_xlg.jpg CoxXKmuVMAU8EMa.jpg ar:حياة الإمبراطور الجديدة da:Kejserens nye flip en:The Emperor's New Groove fi:Keisarin uudet kuviot fr:Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo it:Le follie dell'imperatore pl:Nowe szaty króla pt-br:A Nova Onda do Imperador ro:Împăratul Vrăjit sv:Kejsarens Nya Stil zh:变身国王 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:The Emperor's New Groove Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Disney Post-Renaissance